Weekend surf
by Lilwenn
Summary: Deeks va surfer, Kensi l'accompagne, seulement ils ne seront pas seuls...


Alors voilà ! Je publie ma toute première fiction ! L'envie m'est venue en lisant les vôtres. Je n'ai pas posté beaucoup de reviews parce que je savais pas trop quoi dire sans me répéter désolée mais sachez que je les ai presque toutes lues si elles concernent le Densi. Il faut savoir que j'ai trouvé ce site il y a presque 2 mois en tapant qqch dans la recherche Google et que je suis tombée sur une fic de LeGma. Je lui ai posté quelques reviews sous le nom de Alihèle et de Alihle (oui j'ai cru qu'il m'avait pris l'accent mais en fait non).

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3 mais je n'ai pas tenu compte du dernier épisode.

Bon assez parlé, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

C'était vendredi soir et comme chaque semaine, la semaine avait été éprouvante et tout le monde rêvait de pouvoir quitter l'OPS. Ils étaient tous en train de ranger leurs affaires en pensant à leurs projets.

Nell avait dans l'intention de faire une virée shopping, seule.

Eric, lui, comptait bien assister à la conférence sur les jeux vidéos qui se déroule chaque année à Los Angeles.

Hetty, comme d'habitude, allait vaquer dans les couloirs de l'OPS comme un fantôme.

Sam allait rejoindre sa famille.

Callen allait s'incruster chez Sam.

Deeks n'avait encore aucune idée.

Kensi avait prévu d'aller surfer. Cela lui arrivait souvent d'y aller les week-ends mais jamais elle en parlait. Elle ne volait pas qu'ils (son équipe, enfin surtout Deeks) aient envie de venir la regarder pour jauger son niveau. Et puis c'était son moment à elle. Celui où elle pouvait décompresser tranquille, et puis, c'était son père qui lui avait appris et qui l'avait poussé à s'inscrire à ce club, dont le nom lui avait échappé. Elle était en train de réfléchir à tout ça lorsque Deeks interrompit ses pensées.

_Hé Kensi, je vais surfer ce week-end, ça te dirais de m'accompagner ?_ Il avait enfin trouvé une occupation !

Elle se figea et ce demanda comment il avait bien pu deviner, elle n'avait jamais fait sous-entendre qu'elle savait faire du surf. Elle se retourna furax, prête à le renvoyer dans ses buts mais elle aperçut aussitôt son regard. Il n'avait pas deviné. Il n'y avait pas une once de moquerie dans ses yeux, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

_Ouais pourquoi pas_, s'entendit-elle répondre. Elle fut surprise de sa réponse mais pas autant que son partenaire et ça se lisait sur son visage.

_Bien, alors je passe te chercher demain matin vers 10h tiens toi prête. A demain Kensi._

_A demain Deeks._

Elle le regarda partir. Insouciant. Il souriait à toutes les jolies assistantes qu'il croisait. Il était indécrottable. Elle sourit à cette remarque et continua de ranger ses affaires. Elle se retrouvait toute seule à présent. Callen et Sam étaient partis il y a environ 10 min et Deeks lui avait fait perdre le cours de ses pensées. A quoi elle pensait déjà ? Ah oui, à son week-end surf, ben finalement celui-là, il serait reporté d'une semaine.

Il était presque 10 h en ce samedi matin ensoleillé et Kensi était prête. Cela commençait à faire un bout de temps qu'elle était levée, elle avait eu le temps de faire un footing, bah oui, elle se disait que si elle n'allait pas faire de surf elle ne ferait que lézarder toute la journée donc autant faire un peu de sport quand même. Elle avait mis un bikini et avait enfilé un short et un t-shirt de plage par-dessus. Elle espérait que Deeks ait préféré mettre un caleçon de bain plutôt qu'une combinaison, histoire qu'elle puisse mieux apprécier le spectacle et si ce n'était elle pourrait toujours reluquer les pectoraux de son partenaires, après tout, la combinaison est moulante. La sonnerie vint alors interrompre ses pensées. Elle se précipita sur la porte, sachant très bien qui ce serait.

_Hey Deeks ! Ça va ?_, elle se poussa, il entra et elle referma la porte.

_Oui, très bien et toi ?_

_Oui oui !_

_Prête ?_

_Oui, c'est bon_, elle se pencha alors pour prendre un sac dans lequel elle avait préalablement mis une huile de bronzage, une serviette de plage et deux-trois bricoles et Deeks ne manqua pas de mater ses fesses, ce qu'elle remarqua mais elle ne dit rien, la journée n'avait pas encore commencée, ils n'allait pas commencer a se disputer tout de même, surtout pour ça, car si elle ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, elle appréciait vraiment qu'il la regarde de cette manière, ça la flattait.

_Alors on y va !_

Kensi ferma la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Comme ce n'était pas la sienne, elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers le siège passager, elle allait ouvrir la portière quand elle l'aperçut et stoppa net tous ses mouvements. Quelle surprise !

_Deeks ! Tu l'as emmené ?! T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même !_ s'énerva-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Ça te gêne ? On peut repasser chez moi pour le déposer si ça te gêne ?_ répondit-il en se rapprochant de là où elle se tenait.

_Mais non, il me gêne pas, enfin, sa présence, ne me gêne pas, parce que là si, il me gêne alors fais le bouger, j'vais pas monter à l'arrière !_

_Et pourquoi tu ne monterais pas à l'arrière ? Pourquoi ce serait lui ?_ demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres et n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de Kensi.

_Attends tu me fais marcher là, non ?_

Il était à présent à sa hauteur et pouvait ainsi lui faire face.

_Non pas du tout, mais ce que je vois c'est que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question _! Il la regardait bien dans les yeux mais elle ne cilla pas pour autant.

_Pourquoi lui serait obligé de monter à l'arrière ? Ben parce que devant ce n'est pas sa place et tu devrais le savoir et j'vais pas monter à l'arrière pour que Monsieur puisse se mettre à l'avant !_

_Ah mais si, devant c'est sa place, il s'y met à chaque fois._

Elle baissa la tête avec un sourire espiègle et la releva aussitôt en disant :

_Bon bah puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de la faire d'après ce que je vois, j'vais le faire moi._

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et appela :

_Aller Monty, viens, mais oui t'es beau_, dit-elle en le caressant. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et le fit monter. _Bon chien va_ _!_

Pendant ce temps Deeks n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, qu'il fallait avouer, avait été plutôt caucasse, et, le sourire aux lèvres dit :

_Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué !_ Et pour toute réponse, il obtint un regard noir de sa partenaire_. En tout cas je remarque que tu as vraiment envie de venir._

_Pourquoi tu dis ça_ ? demanda-t-elle étonnée, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rétorque plein de choses mais celle-là ne lui était pas passée par la tête et elle ne comprenait pas.

_Tu n'as même pas menacé de ne finalement plus venir !_

_Bah pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?_

_Quand on se dispute comme ça tu pars toujours avec Callen et Sam et…_ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_Callen et Sam ne sont pas là cette fois_, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Je sais, merci, j'avais remarqué. Je voulais juste dire que comme ils n'étaient pas là la solution facile aurait été de menacer de rentrer chez toi._ Il voulait lui faire avouer qu'elle avait envie de l'accompagner.

_Non, si j'avais fait ça tu aurais gagné, je n'allais pas te laisser ce plaisir._

Ils s'étaient fort rapprocher durant cet échange peu cordial et leur visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de l'autre. Troublés et sachant très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais le dernier mot, il répondit d'un air peu convaincu :

_Ouais… Si tu le dis... Aller monte !_

La journée s'annonçait bien…

Pour, en quelque sorte, se faire pardonner il lui ouvrit la portière, en souriant s'il vous plaît, mais Monty avait repris sa place. Deeks se retenait de rire afin de ne pas éveiller le courroux de Kensi mais ne put s'y résoudre lorsqu'en se retournant il aperçut ça grimace. Cette fois, il vira Monty lui-même et fit signe à Kensi de pouvoir monter. Finalement, elle sourit aussi en entendant son co-équipier se tordre de rire. Le début du trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur mais sans plus. A un moment, Kensi fit basculer sa tête en arrière contre l'appuie tête en la tournant vers Deeks. Ni une ni deux, Monty fondit sur elle et lui administra tout un lot de léchouilles bien baveuses. Deeks tourna la tête à ce moment-là et vit sa partenaire se débattre en rigolant sous les assauts de son chien. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il pouffe de rire à son tour. Pour calmer le chien, Kensi décida de répondre à ses demandes en le caressant et en lui faisant plein de bisous sur la tête. Monty qui n'attendait que ça pour passer à l'action. Il passa entre les deux sièges et vint se coucher sur les genoux de Kensi. Comme le chien n'est pas tout petit, pas que ce soit un monstre non plus, Kensi dut le tenir sur les côtés pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe. Monty était roulé en boule avec la tête sur le bras de Kensi à la regarder avec un regard triste.

_Tu_ _vois, ça ne servait, il a gagné, il est quand même sur le siège passager_, rigola Deeks qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

_Ouais c'est clair ! Attention ! Mais regarde où tu vas ! T'as failli rentrer dans un arbre ! Mais au fait, on va où ?_

_A la plage, pour surfer, c'est mieux._ Cette réflexion lui valu un bon coup de poing dans la clavicule. Aïe ! _Mais t'es folle, je conduis, faudrait tout de même pas que je rentre dans un arbre !_

_Ah ah, c'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. Sans rire on va où ?_

_Ça c'est une surprise,_ répondit-il mystérieusement.

Elle connaissait le chemin et elle redoutait qu'il aille là où elle allait toujours surfer. Les gens là-bas la connaissaient et discutaient toujours avec elle des nouveautés au niveau du surf.

Elle prit ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac, en essayant de déranger Monty le moins possible, et les mis.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombres, Monty dormit tout le long et Kensi et Deeks rirent de choses et d'autres mais sans jamais parler de leur passé. Le trajet n'était si long, environ 45 min. Ce que Kensi redoutait arriva. La plage se laquelle l'emmenait Deeks était celle sur laquelle beaucoup de gens la connaissaient. Pas de chance. Tant pis, si il découvrait qu'elle savait surfer, elle lui montrerait, peut-être.

_Kensi ! Monty ! On est arrivé ! _s'exclama soudain Deeks en garant la voiture.

_Super, j'aime beaucoup ce chien mais bon, il a pas la corpulence d'un chihuahua. _Cette réflexion amusa beaucoup Deeks_._

_Parce que t'as déjà vu un chihuahua dans la police toi ?!_

_Rhooo mais tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! _Deeks retira sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit_._

_Aller viens Monty, Maman a mal aux jambes t'es trop lourd, _dit Deeks en essayant de provoquer une réaction chez sa partenaire.

_« Maman » ?! Tu rigoles là ? _Réaction obtenue ! Sourire de l'obtenteur ! Restait plus qu'à trouver une explication qui puisse convenir.

_Bah oui ! Tu as vu la façon dont il s'est blottit sur tes genoux, _l'explication était très bien,_ il n'avait jamais fait ça sur quelqu'un que sur moi et comme je suis son Papa j'en déduis qu'il te prend pour sa Maman et puis il n'avait jamais fait ça avec les autres femmes que… _Il fut couper dans son élan, le début de son explication tenait la route mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'en rajouter ?

Pendant ce temps Kensi avait eu le temps de sortir de la voiture et de se rapprocher. Elle se tenait à présent en face de lui.

_Chut ! Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces !_

_Ouais, désolé…_

_Quelles autres femmes ? _s'enquit-elle

_Quoi ? T'es jalouse ?_

_Non mais j'aimerais bien savoir quelle concurrence j'ai écrasée en « domptant » Monty._

_Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que t'es jalouse_ ! Face à la moue de frustration de Kensi, il décida de continuer, _Bon aller, on y va sur cette plage, j'ai envie de surfer moi et il est déjà 11h._

Ils sortirent leur sac de la voiture, un chacun et Kensi aida Deeks à descendre la planche de surf du toit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la plage, suivis du fidèle Monty, et purent observer le décor. Cette plage était réputée pour les rouleaux que l'on pouvait y surfer. Les gens qui y venaient étaient principalement des surfeurs mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de gens qui se faisaient bronzer et une minorité de baigneurs.

_Très jolie plage_, dit Kensi en s'avançant dans le sable fin.

_T'as vu ça un peu !_ répondit Deeks tout fier de lui.

_Ouais, bon on se met où ?_

_Euh, où tu veux mais pas trop près des gens, je voudrais pas que le chien aille les ennuyer en voulant jouer._

_Ouais, bah ça, ça va pas être dur_, rétorqua-t-elle, _il y a de la place partout._ Elle se dirigea alors vers un endroit ni trop près, ni trop à l'écart des gens. _Ça te va ici ?_

_Oui, c'est parfait_.

Elle étendit alors sa serviette sur le sable et s'y assit, ou plutôt s'y écrasa.

_Waouh quelle délicatesse_ ! s'exclama Deeks.

_Hein ?_

_Ta façon de t'asseoir_.

Elle s'assit correctement, dos bien droit, tourna la tête en face de lui en le regardant dans les yeux et dit :

_Deeks, si j'avais voulu ton avis je te l'aurais demandé. _

_Ouais, pas faux mais quand même ça a du te faire mal aux fesses !_

_Non Deeks, merci, mes fesses vont très bien. _

Elle retira alors son short, puis son t-shirt. Deeks n'en aurais manqué une miette pour rien au monde. Il allait émettre un « waouh » mais cela aurait agacé Kensi et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cette tenue. Il retira lui aussi son t-shirt et, au grand soulagement de Kensi, il ne portait pas de combinaison intégrale. Il retira ensuite le pantalon, laissant voir qu'il ne portait pas non plus de caleçon de bain. En fait c'était mieux que ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Une semi-combinaison.

Il allait mettre de la crème solaire qui il vit qu'elle commençait à s'appliquer de l'huile de bronzage et il la regarda faire.

_Tu mets pas de crème solaire ?_

_Non, tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne prends jamais de coups de soleil, ou presque. _

Il pensa que oh oui, qu'il l'avait bien regardé. Il passait ses journées à la regarder.

_Ouais ben moi c'est pas mon cas, donc quand tu auras fini tu pourras m'en mettre dans le dos s'il te plaît ?_

_Ouais si tu veux et toi tu pourras me mettre de l'huile dans le dos ?_

_Pas de problème_.

Elle le regardait appliquer de la crème solaire en faisant bien attention à en mettre partout. Ce qu'elle le trouvait beau quand il était concentré sur une tâche bien précise. Il avait très bien vu qu'il était observé, et il le sentait d'ailleurs. Il se doutait qu'elle ne le regardait pas juste en attendant qu'il ait fini pour qu'il puisse lui mettre de l'huile. Il se retourna. Il avait fini. Elle se leva pour accomplir sa tâche.

_Bon alors je te mets de la crème et après tu me mets de l'huile, ça te vas ?_

_Oui parfait, tient_, dit-il en lui tendant le tube.

_Je dois mettre une couche comment ? Bien épaisse ou pas trop ?_

_Bah moyenne._

_Tu m'aides bien comme ça_… Et elle versa de la crème solaire sur la nuque de Deeks.

_Aaaah ! C'est froid !_

_Tu vas pas faire ta chochotte en plus !_ lui dit-elle en refermant le tube.

_Non mais tu aurais pu en mettre dans ta main et après m'en mettre._

_Ça revient au même…_

Elle commença donc à lui appliquer. Au simple contact de la main de Kensi sur son dos, Deeks frissonna. D'habitude, quand elle le touchait, c'était pour le frapper, mais pas cette fois. Il la laissa lui mettre de la crème sans parler, dans un silence quasi religieux qui n'en n'était pas pesant pour autant. Il avait même oublié la froideur de la crème tellement la main qui faisait des ronds dans son dos était brûlante.

_C'est bon ! A mon tour._

_Ah c'est fort liquide !_

_En même temps c'est de l'huile, Deeks_.

Il dut alors en mettre dans sa main pour l'appliquer. Elle aussi frissonna au contact de la main chaude de Deeks dans son cou. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude qu'il la touche avec des gestes tendres mais ce n'était pas souvent. Juste lorsqu'elle était blessée ou lors de missions où ils jouaient un couple, mais là, elle était obligée de faire comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Là encore un silence non-pesant s'installa. Elle se retourna.

_Merci,_ souffla-t-elle.

Mais de rien, je suis là pour toi. Elle releva un sourcil à cette remarque mais ne dit rien.

_Au fait, tu te rappelles l'huile de jojoba que tu m'avais offerte à Noël ? Eh bien elle était super, elle ne collait pas, elle sentait bon et après j'avais la peau douce et bien bronzée alors merci encore._ Elle fit alors quelque chose d'inédit dans leur relation, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, sur la joue.

_De rien, ravi qu'elle t'ait plus Princesse_. Dit-il sans faire de remarque, il espérait qu'elle recommence.

_Tu ne vas pas surfer ? On est là pour ça à la base, non ?_

_Oui, t'inquiète, je sais, mais je vais d'abord m'échauffer_.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 11h45. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'échauffer puis de surfer, il était trop tard, il attendrait d'avoir mangé.

_En fait non, pas le temps, je vais rester un peu là en attendant de manger et j'irais ensuite_.

Il s'activa alors à sortir la gamelle du chien et à y mettre de l'eau. Cette brave bête était parti explorer les environs, pas trop loin de son maître quand même, et était revenu se coucher. Pendant ce temps, Kensi s'était allongée sur le dos et avait tourné la tête pour observer Deeks.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se dit qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il profita du fait que Kensi ait la tête tournée de l'autre côté pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une petite glacière. Il avait tout préparé. Elle se releva en l'entendant s'agiter. Il lui sourit puis installa une nappe vert anis. Il sortit ensuite deux sandwiches et les posa sur la nappe. Kensi, ayant très bien compris qu'il avait décidé que c'était l'heure de manger, s'assit, dos bien droit sur sa serviette. Il chercha encore un peu plus profondément et sortit deux bouteilles de bière.

_Voilà, c'est prêt !_

_Humm ça à l'air bon ! Ils sont à quoi les sandwiches ?_

_Au beurre de cacahuète, je sais que tu adores ça._

_Merci d'avoir pensé à moi mais… euh… je croyais que tu voulais que j'arrête de manger gras ?_

_Ouais… bon alors tu goutes ?_ Et elle croqua à pleines dents dans le sandwich.

_Humm, il est délicieux et en plus t'as pas été radin sur le beurre de cacahuète !_ Et elle continua à croquer dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose craquer sous sa dent. Elle tira cette chose et découvrit un minuscule bout de salade. Elle le regarda béatement, il était en train de manger, faisant comme si il n'avait rien vu et rien fait. _Et ça ? C'est pour te donner bonne conscience ? Il manque de s'étouffer en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait._

_Ouais, si on veut, mais tu sais ? Ça va pas te tuer !_

_C'est ça, rigole !_

Ils avaient fini le repas en riant et maintenant, il était l'heure d'aller surfer. Il jeta sa planche sur l'eau et s'allongea à plat ventre dessus, et, avec l'aide de ses bras, s'emmener plus loin. Arriver à une distance qui lui convenait, il attendit une bonne vague et se mit debout. Il la surfa et tomba. Bah oui, c'était la première de la journée. C'est seulement au bout de la quatrième qu'il ne tomba pas. Il surfa pendant plus d'une heure en tombant de temps à autre. Kensi, qui était restée sur la plage à bronzer, n'avait rien manqué. Elle avait scruté ses moindres faits et gestes et en avait conclut qu'il avait une bonne technique et que c'était un bon surfeur. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, pour se faire bronzer le dos et défit donc le nœud de son haut de bikini afin de ne pas en avoir la trace. Elle tira tous ses cheveux sur le côté et, pour s'occuper, regarda Monty qui creusait des trous dans le sable. Beaucoup de gens étaient arrivés et certains s'étaient installés tout près. Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour surveiller le chien.

Deeks était de retour mais, étant trop occuper à essyare de comprend à quoi pouvait bien servir les trous que Monty creusait, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que quelques goutes d'eau tièdes viennent la faire tressaillir. Elle tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et elle vit qu'il la regardait avec deux ronds de flan ! Elle rattacha donc son maillot de bain et se releva.

_Alors elle est comment ?_

_Hein ? de quoi ?_

_L'eau, Deeks, La température de l'eau, elle était bonne ou pas ?_

_Ah… ça… oui très elle était chaude._ Répondit-il décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_Ah bah c'est bien alors._

_Ouais… Tu veux surfer ?_

_Ouais pourquoi pas ?_ Elle attacha ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers l'océan.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Bah surfer !_

_Euh non, pour apprendre les rudiments du surf, il faut d'abord que je t'apprenne ici, sur le sable_. Ah oui zut, elle était censée ne pas savoir surfer. Il allait lui apprendre les mouvements dans le sable. C'était la partie la plus humiliante de l'apprentissage déjà pour un novice alors pour quelqu'un de plutôt bien expérimenté… Bon tant pis, ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir de lui apprendre à surfer.

_Ah bon ?_ Elle fit donc demi-tour vint se planter face à lui.

_Non, bon, tout d'abord tu dois savoir que pour commencer tu jettes la planche et tu t'allonges à plat ventre dessus. _

Il lui apprit donc à surfer. Il accompagnait chacun des mouvements qu'il apprenait à sa partenaire et se tenait coller à elle. Il trouvait que la sensation de leur deux peaux en contact était vraiment très agréable d'autant plus qu'elle ne le rejetait pas. Elle aussi trouvait ça très agréable et en plus elle faisait exprès de faire de mauvais mouvements, d'un pour ne pas montrer qu'elle savait surfer et de deux pour qu'après il la touche avec plus d'insistance. Au moment où il considéra qu'elle fut prête, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle se dirigea vers l'océan, sans être stoppée cette fois puis surfa. Deeks, resté sur la plage, était sidéré de ce spectacle, de toute évidence, elle savait surfer et en plus, elle surfait comme une pro, bien mieux que lui alors pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu savais surfer alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

_Tu ne m'as pas posé la question et puis, tu avais l'air si content de m'apprendre quelque chose._

_Alors comme ça la grande Kensi Blye n'a pas pu résister à mon « air si content » ?_ demanda-t-il sourire aux lèvres en se rapprochant dangereusement.

_Eh bien, faut croire que non_, répondit-elle malicieusement en passant à côté de lui pour retourner à leurs affaires en prenant bien garde de le frôler.

_Attends ! Tu vas pas me laisser sans explications ?!_ cria-t-il du bord de mer. Elle ne répondit pas et se sécha.

Ils entendirent alors un couinement de douleur et tournèrent la tête pour s'apercevoir que Monty avait apparemment un problème à la patte puisqu'il la posait plus et qu'un crabe était accroché à sa truffe. Ils se précipitèrent donc pour l'aider et, au bout de dix longues minutes, ils réussirent à décrocher le crabe de son emprise. Ils inspectèrent ensuite sa patte pour voir que son coussinet était ouvert. Deeks décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer pour aller désinfecter tout ça et que de toute façon il commençait à se faire tard. Ils se rhabillèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse, attachèrent la planche sur le toit et partirent. Deeks conduisit le plus vite possible et pris des raccourcis aidé de Kensi qui connaissait très bien le chemin aussi. Arrivés chez le jeune homme, ils sautèrent de la voiture. Kensi allongea le chien pendant que Deeks alla chercher tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Ce n'était pas la première que ça lui arrivait.

_C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant, tu peux aller à la douche si tu veux._ Elle le regarda, étonnée, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Ne serait-ce pas un peu bizarre de prendre sa douche ici ?

_T'es sûr que t'as plus besoin de moi ?_

_Oui sûr, je te dis, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, aller vas à la douche, les serviettes de toilette sont dans le meuble sous le lavabo._

Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de la ramener chez elle et ça se comprenait, il fallait surveiller le chien. Elle prit d'abord son sac dans lequel elle avait mis des vêtements de rechange, un peigne et une brosse. Oui, elle pensait qu'une fille devait toujours avoir de quoi se coiffer avec elle. Elle ressortit donc vingt minutes plus tard avec un jean, un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements propres.

_Je la fait sécher où ?_ demanda-t-elle en montrant la serviette.

_Euh vas voir dans le jardin, il y a un séchoir_.

Elle partit et revint deux minutes plus tard.

_Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de Monty._

_Non mais c'est bon ça va aller._

_Deeks, à la douche, j'ai dit que je m'en occupais, ça me dérange pas je t'assure, et puis je suis sa « Maman », non ? En plus c'est mauvais pour la peau de garder le sel de l'eau mer trop longtemps._

Il fila donc à la douche. Kensi prit sa place par terre et commença à caresser Monty qui regardait son maître partir. Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien, Monty s'était endormit dans son panier et, la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour guérir était du repos. Deeks avait cuisiné des pâtes à la carbonara et ils étaient ensuite allés s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder un film. Kensi dut avouer que Deeks était bon cuisinier. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte ainsi, Kensi avait pu s'avachir contre Deeks, la tête contre son épaule et lui, avait pu mettre un bras autour de l'épaule de sa partenaire et la serrer contre lui.

_Tu sais, j'avais prévu d'aller surfer ce week-end._

_Ah oui, d'où la tête que tu as fait quand je t'ai demandé_, rit-il. Au _fait, tu m'as pas dit où t'avais appris à surfer._

_Quand j'avais 6 ans, j'ai voulu faire comme mon père qui en faisait, il m'a montré et après, j'ai pris des cours et quelques années plus tard je faisais des compétitions à droite à gauche sur l'ile._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu viens d'Hawaii, j'aurais du m'en douter. Et t'en as gagné beaucoup des compétitions ?_

_Oh vaut mieux pas savoir…_

_Bah pourquoi ? Vas-y aller dis !_

_Ben je les ai toutes gagnées sauf la première, j'étais arrivée deuxième, je vais pas me plaindre non plus._

_Ah ouais quand même…_

Une fois le film terminé, Kensi se releva un peu, pas trop afin de rester collée contre Deeks.

_Il était bien ce film. On fait quoi maintenant ?_

_Ben je sais pas, on peut regarder autre chose ou aller dormir si t'es fatiguée._

_Non, non, j'ai envie de rester comme ça… _

Ravi de cette réponse, le jeune l'embrassa d'abord timidement mais comme elle répondait à son baiser, il y alla plus passionnément. Il dégagea ses deux mains afin de pouvoir prendre la tête de sa partenaire. Ils durent séparer leurs lèvres quelques instants pour reprendre leur respiration.

_Ouais, ça me va aussi comme occupation, _dit Kensi avant qu'il ne kidnappe à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la souleva pendant qu'il se levait pour l'emmener jusque dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé ses deux autour de son cou et le serrait très fort. Il la déposa sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Ils se déshabillèrent puis firent l'amour pendant 3 heures, à croire que cette journée ne les avait pas fatigué.

Il était onze heures, elle était allongée sur son torse et il avait un bras qui l'entourait. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et elle regardait son partenaire dormir. Elle se sentait enfin heureuse et en sécurité. Elle reposa délicatement la tête sur son torse puis commença à observer tout ce qui les entourait.

_Hey ! _

_Salut ! Je croyais que tu dormais._ Et elle l'embrassa.

_Comment veux-tu que je dorme encore avec la magnifique femme à mes côtés qui ne dort plus ?_

Il obtint un autre baiser pour toute réponse.

_A quoi tu pensais ?_

_J'étais jamais venue avant, tu sais ?_

_Oui, je sais. Et alors tu trouves ça comment ?_

_C'est beau et bien rangé, ça doit vraiment te faire bizarre quand tu viens chez moi,_ rit-elle.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'embrassa.

Ayant entendu du bruit, Monty s'était levé et était allé voir derrière la porte ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Ayant entendu des rires, il avait poussé la porte et sauté sur le lit.

_Monty !_ pouffa Deeks

Le chien fit sa tête d'ange et s'installa entre les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient, il eut cependant du mal puisqu'elles étaient collées.

_Je crois bien que Monty va devoir tout partager maintenant que t'es là !_

_Mais non, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en fasse, je lui laisse sa nourriture et son panier !_

Ils rirent tous les deux. Décidément ce week-end était vraiment un des meilleurs qu'ils aient jamais passé.

Alors ? Verdict ? C'est un peu long comme ça mais c'était l'histoire la plus courte que j'avais en tête donc j'ai pas voulu la couper. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^


End file.
